Usuario discusión:Kh2riku
Perdon si estas enfadado por hacer que mi personaje derroque al tuyo es que ese personaje me lo invente hace tiempo y queria que sea el lider.Porfavor no te enfades y perdon otra vez. Lemfern (discusión) 17:13 19 nov 2012 (UTC) buena idea ademas queria decirte que cuando puse lo de lider no vi el origen que habias creado.Lemfern (discusión) 17:25 19 nov 2012 (UTC) una pregunta porque me has borrado de la organizacion XIII?Lemfern (discusión) 19:21 19 nov 2012 (UTC) soy xemulel pero tengo dos nombres y el otro es lemuel y mi elemento es el crepusculo.Lemfern (discusión) 15:03 20 nov 2012 (UTC) entonces luz y es xemulel.Lemfern (discusión) 17:13 20 nov 2012 (UTC) oye aun no me has puesto de miembro en la pagina de la organizacion XIII tendria que ser el IV ¿no?Lemfern (discusión) 11:29 22 nov 2012 (UTC) ponlo tu que no me da tiempo porfavor? Lemfern (discusión) 16:58 22 nov 2012 (UTC) De cidi unirme juan? Oscuridadenlaluz (discusión) 15:58 24 nov 2012 (UTC) ¿Que haceis discutiendo mediante un blog? -.- Ahora lo entiendo O sea, que se trata de una historia en colaboración con todos los usuarios para hacer una en común. Lo capto. La idea no está tan mal. Pero... ¿De qué va vuestra historia exactamente? ¿Hay una página en la que esté escrita toda vuestra trama? ¿Sería valido meter a personajes del Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Gimore on the Rift? ¿O sólo se pueden meter personajes de Kingdom Hearts? ¿Se pueden hacer artículos sobre una Llave Espada y/o otro tipo de Armas y sus llaveros? Garmagic (discusión) 06:11 2 dic 2012 (UTC) ¡Un Momento! He visto la portada y allí dice que "Aquí puedo poner todas mis creaciones de Kingdom Hearts, personajes, objetos, mundos, etc", por no hablar de que también menciona que aquí se puede: •Subir los personajes que he creado yo mismo, o mis creaciones sobre Kingdom Hearts. •Crear categorías y subcategorías donde estén todos mis personajes o demás. •Obviamente no voy a tocar lo que no es mío. •Crear historias (Fanfics) y todo lo que se me ocurra de KH. (Y vaya que si se me ocure) •Usar personajes y mundos que ya existen para tus invenciones Todo eso es lo que yo iba a hacer, más construir mi propia historia, así que no entiendo qué tiene eso de malo. Lo cual tampoco significa que no quiera participar en vuestra historia (aunque no sé ni de qué va XP). Exijo una explicación (sin ánimo de mal rollo) ––Garmagic (discusión) 09:07 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Sobre la llamada de atención Personaje Solitario Perdon Perdona por favor fui el que bloqueaste en la wiki de Kh porfavor quitame el bloqueo por favor!!! solo queria llamar la atencion por favor :( ten pieda solo soy un niño de 11 años por favor :/ --186.78.27.19 23:14 31 dic 2012 (UTC) esta e smi cuenta. --Dasker (discusión) 23:21 31 dic 2012 (UTC) gracias, muchas gracias are lo posible.Dasker (discusión) 23:26 31 dic 2012 (UTC) Ola de nuevo, para que se pueda publicar el personaje tiene que ser con alguna caracteristica cambiada? por ke yo edite una imagen pero solo le kite su arma y un poco de suo ropa la podria poner? responde raPIdo por favor.--Dasker (discusión) 00:14 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Perdon si aga muchas preguntas y eso pero... ve al chat por que ay un usuario que est asiendo "trampas" sabras kien es no? es de la wiki kh en chat te lo puedo explicar, saludos y felices fiestas.--Dasker (discusión) 02:37 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Hey Que al final he decidido venirme aqui, y espero ayudar en esta wiki. Tenma089 (discusión) 13:19 1 ene 2013 (UTC) ehhh e desbloqueaste? por que ya a puedo edita :) gracias, bueno eso si te preguntaba si seria buena idea crear la categoria personajes masculinos y femeninos, ademas de personajes fallecidos no se si te guste la idea, bueno luego me dices byee. Como Puedo unirme a la Liga de los Soñadores thumb|left|186px|Omega Knight¿Cómo me uno, que es lo que hay que tener, a la Existencia Vacía? thumb|leftHola, he visto un error en Mi personaje, por favor aregla en La fecha de mis Cumpleaños en 15 de Abril. Un saludo, Supablo.9 Perdon, La pregunta de Omega Knight MX97 se me ha meclado con mi mensaje. Supablo.9 (discusión) 15:22 27 ene 2013 (UTC) thumb|left|Omega KnightGracias J, llamame por M y que los demás que no sean de Existencia Vacía me llamen solo Omega Knight. Un saludo M o Omega Knight.Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 08:47 28 ene 2013 (UTC) thumb|left|Omega Knight Gracias J, llamame por M y que los demás que no sean de Existencia Vacía me llamen solo Omega Knight. Un saludo M o Omega Knight.Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 08:49 28 ene 2013 (UTC) thumb|left|Omega KnightSorry, se me repitio el agradecimiento.Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 08:50 28 ene 2013 (UTC) J, en la tabla de M, te has equivocado en usuario lo soy yo. Arreglaro pls.Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 18:03 28 ene 2013 (UTC) Oye J, gracias corregir el error. Por cierto, si soy el Nº III, soy Xaldin XD.Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 18:12 28 ene 2013 (UTC) Si soy el Nº III, ¿que es lo que hago, y si me cadaria bien tener lanzas como Xaldin?Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 14:02 29 ene 2013 (UTC) ¿Qué es lo que hago en mi puesto de Nº III en Existencia Vacia?Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 20:17 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Siento preguntar tanto pero, ¿que te parece mi dibujo? ¿Y cuál es mi misión, aparte de que lleguemos a Kingdom Hearts?Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 15:06 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Osea, ¿que yo mando sobre los otros diez, no? Sabiendo que me has respondido a la pregunta anterioir, me referia (en todas las anteriores preguntas) que si mando a alguien. Sospecho que mando a una clase de Nescientes, y ¿entreno o les doi misiones a los otros 10?Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 09:57 3 feb 2013 (UTC) thumb|left|MVale gracias por la explicacion. ¿Puedo salir solo del castillo o con tu permiso? Si te preguntas por que mira en el diario demi personaje. Una cosa más, seguro que la batalla final tendra encuentro en Kingdom Hearts. Oye, como hago una plantilla de discusion como la que tienes tú. ¿Y algun personaje puede llevar una Llave espada X, o solo se podria en Kngdom Hearts?Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 09:46 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Gracias. Pues, del mismo color como la plantilla de mi personaje, ARRIBA azul ABAJO gris y letras negras.Omega Knight MX97 (discusión) 21:14 6 feb 2013 (UTC) hola riku puedo entrar en la org como soldado de Jaxun estoy creandp mi personaje Gor2000 (discusión) 12:09 10 feb 2013 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120311132657/kingdomhearts/es/images/7/7b/Innomita.png 20:26 13 feb 2013 (UTC) ya cree mi pagina dime tu opinionGor2000 (discusión) 19:34 15 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola como te va? bueno me podrias hacerme el favor de cambiarle el nombre de mi personaje "Cain" a que se llame "Lenzo" graxias...--Draco Flame (discusión) 14:15 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Hey Ya hice mi personaje. Si quieres verlo, miralo: http://es.kingdomheartsfannon.wikia.com/wiki/Toni. Tenma089 (discusión) 19:12 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Juan no entiendo por que esto pasa simlemente por los colores de una plantilla o algo asi los 2 estan enojados por nada Gor2000 (discusión) 16:59 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola Juan te queria decir que para la llave espada de Jaxun encontre una que se parece a recuerdos lejanos pero con pequeños cambios para que no sea igual a la recuerdos lejanos normal te dejo la pagina http://leon259.deviantart.com/art/Ultimate-Oblivion-267054497 saludos.Gor2000 (discusión) 14:08 22 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola Juan queria preguntarte si puedes acerme una plantilla de discucion con Ventus se lo habia dicho a Roxas pero al parecer se le olvido saludos y me harias un gran favorGor2000 (discusión) 16:23 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Gor2000 (discusión) 15:08 5 abr 2013 (UTC) RE: Mi arte Primero que nada, de acuerdo a la ley de Derechos de Author de Wikia, yo, como el artista, tengo el derecho de reclamar que esas imagenes sean dadas de baja. Decidi no acudir al Centro de Atencion de Wikia para no causar problemas a esta comunidad en general. Segundo, si te hubieras tomado la molestia de buscar la fuente de las imagenes, y revisado su contexto, te darias cuenta que ellas corresponden a mis propios personajes, no fueron echas para que cualquiera las tomara. Las descripcion de todas ellas dice estrictamente "Do not use without my authorization" / "No usar sin mi autorizacion". Como artista, a mi me tomo creatividad, esfuerzo, entrega y dedicacion hacer cada una de mis piezas, y no tengo intencion de que sean usadas por otras personas como si les pertenecieran. Con respecto a la marca de agua, esa es la prueba de que yo soy el autor de dicha pieza de arte, ya que la direccion de my cuenta en DeviantART se encuentra en ella. En resumidas cuentas, lamento decir que me niego a permitir que mis ideas y conceptos sean usados por otras personas, y espero el asunto sea arreglado por las autoridades pertinentes de esta wikia, o me vere forzado a llevarlo al Centro de Atencion de Wikia misma. -Usuario:Dark-EnigmaXIII SSF Los que tienen emblemas Tu, yo, Roxas, Seicer, Garmagic y Migue Tenma089 (discusión) 17:14 9 may 2013 (UTC) Hola Kh2riku. Como roxas me dijo que me pasará pues estoy aquí xD Me gustaría unirme a tu grupo y si puedes decir que hago por aquí estaría encantado Saludos Hogo Kami (discusión) 18:15 12 may 2013 (UTC)Hogo Kami